


20 ans de changement

by Adama_chan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9959720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adama_chan/pseuds/Adama_chan
Summary: Cela fait longtemps que Red se trouvait au sommet du Mont Argenté. Et si un jour, il décidait descendre pour revoir Kanto, que découvrirait-il ? Cela fait vingt ans qu'il est parti, vingt années de changement et de nouveauté dans l'univers fantastique des Pokémon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !  
> Ce texte a initialement été écrit pour les 20 ans de Pokémon. Mais à l'époque, je ne publiais pas encore sur Ao3. Alors j'ai préféré attendre qu'on soit encore le jour de l'anniversaire de Pokémon pour poster ce texte qui est un hommage à toute la license ^^  
> C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour Pokémon en gros !
> 
> Nous retrouvons donc dans ce texte Red, le dresseur des premiers jeux, ainsi que Green, son rival, et une foule de dresseur anonyme pour une sorte de résumé de toute les améliorations ayant eu lieu dans Pokémon au fil des années. J'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira ! (La fin est un peu pourrie je trouve mais j'étais trop crever à 5h du mat' pour faire mieux, désolé)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le vent soufflait. Il était là, glacial et enveloppait tout être de sa froideur. Sur les plus hauts pics du Mont Argentée, les éléments se déchaînaient. La neige tourbillonnait, glaçant tout sur son passage, le vent balayait les hauteurs violemment et le froid constant figeait tout sur son passage. Seul les plus forts et déterminés pouvaient survivre dans un pareil environnement. L'hostilité du lieu éloignait tout être indésirable. C'est pour cela qu'il avait choisi cet endroit pour s'isoler.

Au plus haut sommet du Mont, il n'y avait rien. Rien d'autre que de la neige, des rochers et le froid. Toujours ce froid mordant, glaçant jusqu'au fond de l'âme. Mais il ne le sentait pas. Il ne le sentait plus. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était ici. Il ne savait plus combien exactement. Il avait perdu le compte depuis lontemps. Plusieurs années certainement. Sa vie était simplement rythmée par le lever et le coucher du soleil. Que ce soit sa vie ou bien celle de ses compagnons.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir Pikachu se faire poursuivre par un Mentali visiblement agacé. Qu'avait encore fait la souris jaune pour agacer le psy ? Malgré les années, il était toujours aussi farceur et malicieux. Un inépuisable petit Pokémon. Un violent coup de vent le fit se retourner, interrompant ses pensées. Dracaufeu venait d'atterrir. Il revenait surement d'une de ses nombreuses excursions autour du Mont Argentée, à la recherche de nourriture et d'émotion forte. Ils étaient là depuis si longtemps qu'ils connaissaient tous parfaitement le Mont.

La vie était devenue très monotone et lassante. Même lui se laissait aller à l'ennui. Avant, ils avaient à découvrir et explorer le Mont Argenté. Mais ils avaient finis cela depuis un moment maintenant. Des grondements lui fit comprendre que Dracaufeu était certainement en train d'agacé Tortank, les deux Pokémon ne pouvant se supporter et étant constamment en conflit. Bientôt, Florizarre s'approchera pour calmer la dispute et tout redeviendra calme, seulement rythmé par les ronflements de Ronflex. C'était toujours le même schéma, qui se répétait à l'infini. La vie était tellement répétitive.

Il avait envie de changement. Ils avaient tous envie de changement. Cette vie trop monotone était déprimante et sans goût. Ils voulaient tous voir d'autre chose. En plus, depuis quelque temps il avait des bouffées de nostalgie. Il voulait revoir Kanto. Revoir Bourg-Palette, Jadielle, la forêt de Jade, toute la région. Il voulait revoir sa mère et même Green. Il devait avoir changé depuis. Comment était-il maintenant, ce gamin vantard au mauvais caractère ? Était-il devenu plus agréable, sympathique ? Comment allaient Ondine, Pierre et tous les autres champions ? Tant de question qui lui revenait constamment en tête.

Le monde avait du bien changé depuis son départ. Il savait qu'il avait lui-même changé avec son exil volontaire. Physiquement comme mentalement, il n'était plus le gamin de dix ans parti gagner la ligue. Il avait mûri, gagné en sagesse et en force. Comme ses Pokémon. Il n'avait pas eu de contact avec un autre humain depuis très longtemps. Le dernier était un certain Gold qui était venu l'affronter. C'était d'ailleurs comme cela qu'il avait pu connaitre Mentali. Il ne connaissait pas cette évolution d'Evoli et sont Pokédex ne voulait pas l'enregistrer. Sans ce Gold, il n'aurait jamais connu le nom de son ancien Evoli.

L'envie de revoir la civilisation l'effleurait de plus en plus. Il était peut-être temps pour lui de redescendre de sa montagne. Il se tourna vers ses Pokémon, leurs demandant silencieusement leurs avis. Avaient-ils autant envie que lui de descendre ? Revoir le monde, les habitations, la technologie et tout ce qui avait disparu avec cet isolement. D'un grognement ou d'un signe de tête, tous ses compagnons approuvèrent son choix. Il était temps de revenir. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivé au sommet du Mont Argentée, il sortit ses Pokéballs et fit rentrer un à un ses Pokémon. Il laissa Dracaufeu libre, grimpa sur son dos et s'envola en direction de Jadielle.

Il était de retour.

Il arriva plutôt rapidement dans la ville éternellement verte. Dracaufeu était devenu très rapide et résistant, il était vraiment devenu fort. Parvenu à Jadielle, il fit rentrer son dragon dans sa Ball et cacha ses six Pokémon sous son tee-shirt. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'aborde pour un combat. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était redécouvrir la civilisation. Pourquoi avait-il choisi Jadielle ? Il aurait bien pu prendre Bourg-Palette ou n'importe quelle ville de Kanto. Pourtant il avait jeté son dévolu sur cette ville sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il s'aventura dans les rues, curieux de voir les changements ayant eu lieu.

La ville était bondée. Jadielle avait toujours été une ville très peuplée mais visiblement, cela s'était accentué avec le temps. N'ayant plus l'habitude de la foule, il s'éloigna rapidement des rues principales pour trouver des coins tranquilles. Il finit par s'installer sur la terrasse d'un café, ayant retrouvé un peu d'argent dans sa poche, lui permettant de s'acheter un café. Il put ainsi observer à loisir toute les personnes et leurs Pokémon passé. La première chose qui le choqua fut le nombre impressionnant de Pokémon dont il ignorait le nom et l'existence. Il connaissait par cœur les 151 Pokémon de Kanto et pourtant nombreux était ceux qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Combien de Pokémon avait été découvert depuis son départ ?

Un combat Pokémon commença sous ses yeux, opposant un Magnéton à un Magmar. Étonnement, le Magnéton se fit battre à plat de couture. Pourtant, les capacités Feu n'était pas particulièrement efficace contre les Pokémon Electrique. Les types n'avaient tout de même pas pu changer à ce point. Il entendit les deux jeunes dresseurs parler des efficacités de type de leurs Pokémon. Des Pokémon type Acier ? Ténèbres ? Fée ? Mais d'où venaient tous ces types ? Ça ne peut pas se multiplier comme des petits pains tout de même. Un type ne bouge pas, a ses faiblesses, ses résistances et ne changera jamais. Alors comment une chose pareille pouvait se produire ?

Son attention fut détournée par un Miaouss particulièrement étrange. Il avait un pelage beaucoup plus foncé que la normal avec des reflets violet. Et il semblait briller. Pourquoi était-il aussi différent des autres Miaouss ? Il remarqua un peu plus tard un Akwakwak aux écailles plus foncé et au bec rouge ainsi qu'un Férosinge vert. Pourquoi tous ces Pokémon avaient-ils des couleurs aussi peu naturels ? En plus cela semblait parfaitement naturel. Et les dresseurs possédaient des Pokéballs qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Pourquoi certaine était rose ou même verte ? Il n'avait jamais vu autant de Ball différentes et inconnues. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Le monde n'avait tout de même pas pu changer autant.

A l'intérieur même du café, il put voir différent dresseur donner à manger à leurs Pokémon. Et cette nourriture était également franchement étrange. Entre les blocs coloré que donnait certains, les sortes de gâteaux secs offerts par d'autre et les étranges pâtisseries multicolores, tous ces Pokémon allaient grossir. Il vit d'autre dresseur tenir avec précaution des œufs particulièrement gros. C'était étrange, pourquoi garder des œufs pareils ? Des Pokémon n'allaient pas en sortir tout de même. Personne ne savait d'où venaient les Pokémon, cela n'allait tout de même pas changer.

Il paya sa consommation et parti, à la recherche de nouvelles découvertes. C'était incroyable comment tout avait changé depuis son départ. Il vit différents combats, certain mettant en scène deux ou même trois Pokémon en même temps. Jamais il n'avait vue de tel combat. C'était franchement impressionnant à voir. Il entendit des discutions évoquant les climats, disant qu'un Pokémon Feu sous le soleil devenait surpuissant ou bien que seul les Pokémon Glace étaient épargner par les tempêtes de neige. Mais qui avait idée de combattre quand le temps n'est pas stable ? C'était dangereux, il fallait plutôt attendre le beau temps. Personne n'osait combattre quand le temps n'était pas calme, à son époque. Un léger sourire déforma ses lèvres à cette pensée. Penser cela donnait l'impression qu'il était maintenant vraiment vieux et qu'il voyait une toute nouvelle génération. C'était pourtant ridicule, il n'avait pas pu disparaître pendant autant de temps.

Il entendit deux jeunes femmes parler de quelque chose nommer le PokéWood qui faisait, d'après leurs dires, de fantastique film sur les Pokémon. Il n'avait jamais vu de film sur les Pokémon autre que les documentaires et les matchs retransmis à la télévision. Ces films devaient être plutôt intéressants, il aimerait bien en voir un quand il aura l'occasion. Une autre personne parla de son… Vivaldaim ? Disant qu'il avait enfin perdu son pelage d'hiver pour prendre celui du printemps. Maintenant, les Pokémon changeaient en plus en fonction de la saison ? Cela devenait de plus en plus incroyable. Jamais il n'avait vu ou entendu une chose semblable.

Il s'arrêta dans un coin de rue pour écouter une dispute opposant deux jeunes hommes. L'un vantait les mérites d'une base secrète cachée dans un arbre et l'autre défendait les qualités d'une base secrète en souterrain. Il ignorait ce qu'était une base secrète mais visiblement cela était important pour eux. Peut-être était-ce un endroit où on pouvait se cacher, loin du monde. A ce moment-là, on pouvait dire que sa base secrète était le sommet du Mont Argenté. Non, ce n'était sûrement pas cela. Il arriva finalement devant le Centre Pokémon de la ville, où il y avait un immense regroupement. Quelque chose était retransmit sur un grand écran se trouvant sur la devanture du centre. C'était un concours Pokémon ?

Il en avait entendu parler un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Visiblement, c'était des présentations des Pokémon et de leurs capacités et le but était de rendre le plus beau possible ses Pokémon pour gagner le concours. Plutôt intéressant bien qu'il n'y porte pas trop d'intérêt, étant un dresseur dans l'âme. Soudain, un Pokémon oiseau bleu dont les plumes ressemblait à des nuages, Altaria d'après le commentateur, se mit à briller avant de changer de forme pour devenir bien plus imposant. C'était une évolution excellente. Il vit l'oiseau faire sa performance sans difficulté mais à la fin du concours quelque chose d'étrange se passa. L'Altaria brilla à nouveau avant de reprendre la forme qu'il avait avant. C'était impossible pourtant. Une évolution ne pouvait pas être annulée. Pourquoi les personnes autour de lui parlaient non pas d'évolution mais de Méga-évolution ? Ses interrogations furent brusquement coupées quand une voix qu'il connaissait bien retentit.

« Red ? »

Il se retourna pour voir un rouquin qu'il connaissait bien. Green se tenait devant lui, visiblement ébahi. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas du tout à recroiser son ancien rival. Et il devait l'avouer, il ne pensait pas non plus le revoir. Le hasard fait de drôle de surprise tout de même. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à cela. Green semblait être en pause, ne bougeant plus et le regardant avec de grands yeux, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il s'approcha un petit peu de son rival avant de lui répondre.

« Oui, c'est bien moi. Cela faisait longtemps, Green. »

Le temps qu'il réagisse, l'ancien ermite put dévisager ce camarade d'enfance. Il avait également vieilli. Cela faisait bizarre tout de même. Il semblait beaucoup plus vieux qu'avant. Il l'avait quitté quand ils avaient tous les deux dix ans. Combien en avaient-ils maintenant ? Il n'avait toujours aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé dans la montagne. Plusieurs années visiblement. Combien exactement ? Il ne put pas aller plus loin dans ses pensées car Green eu enfin une réaction. Il se mit à rougir, vue sa tête de colère, avant de lui adresser froidement la parole.

« Suis-moi, on a des petits trucs à régler. »

N'osant désobéir devant la colère visible, il suivi son rival jusqu'à une maison en bordure de la ville. Le rouquin déverrouilla la porte et l'invita à entrer. Quand ils furent tous les deux à l'intérieur et sans oreilles indiscrètes à leurs côtés, Green se lâcha finalement.

« Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu reviens maintenant, comme une fleur après tant d'année et tu penses que j'avalerai ça sans problème ? Tu te pointe alors qu'on te pensait mort depuis belle lurette et tu penses que ça passera tout seul ? Il a fallu trois ans, trois putains d'années avant qu'on ait des maigres nouvelles de toi ! Tu devrais remercier Gold qui a eu la gentillesse de nous dire où tu avais disparu. Tu étais le Maître, tu avais la responsabilité de la Ligue et toi, tu disparais sans laisser de trace. As-tu la moindre idée de la frayeur que tu as faite à ta mère, aux champions ? Et tu reviens juste en disant ''oui, c'est moi''. Crétin ! »

Là, il était un peu perdu. Il n'avait tout de même pas disparu pendant plus de dix ans. Ce n'était pas possible alors pourquoi s'étaient-ils inquiétés ? Il avait prévenu sa mère qu'il serait absent pendant un temps certainement très long. Pourquoi pensait-on qu'il était mort ? Ce n'était pas comme si on avait trouvé un cadavre prouvant sa mort. Alors pourquoi Green donnait vraiment l'impression d'avoir vu un fantôme ?

« Mais… Je n'ai pas disparu pendant autant de temps que cela. Et j'avais prévenu que je serai absent un moment. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme cela.

-Tu ne comprends pas ? TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ?! Je vais te le dire, as-tu la moindre idée du temps que tu as passé dans cette saleté de montagne ?

-Deux ou trois ans, cinq au maximum, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Cela fait **20 ans** , imbécile ! 20 ans que tout le monde pense que tu es mort sous le froid de cette montagne à la con. Et tu dis que tu ne vois pas où est le problème ? »

Heureusement qu'il y avait un canapé derrière lui parce qu'il venait de s'effondrer lourdement dessus, choqué par la nouvelle. Vingt ans… Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'aurait jamais cru une chose pareille s'il n'était pas sûr que Green fût sérieux. Il n'avait pas vu toutes ces années passer. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il y avait tant de chose qui lui paraissaient étranges dans la ville. Tout avait changé depuis. Un soupir se fit entendre au-dessus de lui. Visiblement, son rival avait réussi à se calmer. Il se posa sur le canapé à ses côtés, attendant certainement une réaction.

Mais comment pouvait-il réagir ? Il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait passé vingt années dans les montagnes, isolé du reste du monde. Il devait à nouveau découvrir le monde, les nouveautés et toutes ces choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cela lui semblait long et insurmontable. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était se reposer et ne plus bouger. Le confort du canapé l'endormait petit à petit. Tous les déplacements, toutes les émotions et découvertes de la journée l'avait épuisé. En plus, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit à un confort pareil, la neige et le vent du Mont Argenté n'étant franchement pas le plus confortable existant. Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, il entendu la voix de Green.

« Tu sais, à présent nous formons le groupe des vieux dresseurs, les anciens qui conseille et entraîne les nouveaux. C'est le rôle des plus vieux, de transmettre les connaissances. Il faut laisser la place à la nouvelle génération. »

Ce n'était plus leur ère. C'était celle des nouveaux dresseurs, plein de courage et d'ardeur, comme ils l'étaient à cet âge-là. Il ne pouvait que passer la main à la génération suivante. De nombreuses choses avaient changé en vingt ans. La nouvelle génération se démarquera encore des autres en apportant son lot de nouveauté, faisant découvrir d'une autre manière le fantastique monde des Pokémon.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimés !
> 
> J'ai donc fais des références à tous les jeux Pokémon sortis depuis, de la 2G à la 6G. On peut retrouver, dans l'ordre d'apparition dans le texte, les nouveaux Pokémon (à chaque générations), les nouveaux types (2G pour acier et ténèbres, 6G pour fée), les Pokémon chromatiques (2G), les nouvelles Pokéballs apparues (toutes les générations je crois), la nourriture Pokémon (Pokébloc 3G, Poffin 4G et Profiterole 6G), les œufs (2G), les nouveaux types de combats (double en 3G et triple et rotatif en 5G), les climats (3G), le PokéWood (5G), les saisons (5G), les bases secrètes (3G et 4G), les concours (3G et 4G) et enfin les Méga-Evolution (6G). J'ai essayé d'évoquer le maximum de choses venant de chaque génération, j'espère que cela vous a plu !


End file.
